


Take You With Me.

by lizibabes



Series: Angst Bingo [35]
Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: AU, Guns, Hostage Situation, M/M, Sex, Suicide Attempts, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-18
Updated: 2012-08-18
Packaged: 2017-11-12 10:23:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/489820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibabes/pseuds/lizibabes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt suicide attempt for HC-bingo, confessions in a desperate situation for dark bingo, humiliation (verbal) for dw kink bingo, and hostages for angst bingo. A man threatening to kill himself turns his gun on everyone in the restaurant. Adam and his friends are among the hostages, will they all make it out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take You With Me.

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: I_glitterz  
> Little bit angsty. Potentially triggering if I've missed any warnings let me know

Title: Take You With Me.  
Pairing: Adam Lambert/Tommy Joe Ratliff   
Beta: I_glitterz  
Rating: R/NC-17  
Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters in this story and as far as I’m aware this never happened.  
Warning: Swearing, AU, guns, suicide attempts, hostage situation, sex.  
Summary: Fill for the prompt suicide attempt for HC-bingo, confessions in a desperate situation for dark bingo, humiliation (verbal) for dw kink bingo, and hostages for angst bingo. A man threatening to kill himself turns his gun on everyone in the restaurant. Adam and his friends are among the hostages, will they all make it out.   
Author's notes: Little bit angsty. Potentially triggering if I've missed any warnings let me know.

　

Tommy had been sitting in a booth with Adam in their favourite dinners, listening to his best friend tell him a story about the play he's working in at the moment. Tommy is listening, because he loves to listen to Adam talk, his crush is not a small thing. But when a man walks up to the counter with a gun in his hand, even Tommy, as lost in his own world as he is, notices.

　

"Oh god," Adam whispers.

　

"I want to talk to Kelly," The man yells, placing the gun at his own temple.

　

"She's not working today, she's sick," A shacking girl at the counter tells him. The whole room is still, no one knowing what to do, how to react to the suicide attempt in front of them. It's like they're being held hostage, even though the gun isn't aimed at them. 

　

"You're lying," he yells and Tommy doesn't know what to do. He was sat here, his biggest problem being that he has a crush on a man who is open about being vanilla, when Tommy really isn't. He'd been trying to think of a way to tell Adam 'I like you and by the way I like verbal humiliation and the occasional spanking, too', but now well, his kinky side is hardly the biggest issue here. 

　

"Greg, I'm not lying. She has the flu," The girl, Tommy thinks her name is Mary, says softly. He can see the fear in her eyes, but she sounds calm, like she's really trying to keep things calm. But Greg has a gun to his own head, the threat to his own life clear.

　

"She won't talk to me. I called and I called, she knows that I need her! Why did she leave me?" Greg says wildly and Tommy can see the tears on his cheeks when he starts crying.

　

"I'm sorry, Greg. I don't know what happened, but please put the gun away," Mary says, the fear starting to creep into her voice.

　

"No, call her," Greg says and his arm swings out, the gun going from pointed to himself, to at Mary and in that moment it goes from a suicide attempted to a hostage situation. 

　

He can see Greg from where he is, but he doesn't think Greg has a good view of him in the booth. So while Mary is trying to talk Greg down, Tommy slips his cell phone out of his pocket and dials 911. He doesn't say anything, can't risk it, he just hopes someone hears something. Adam notices what he's doing and does the same. Tommy thinks if they get enough calls and all from the same place they'll trace it or something, someone will come. 

　

Mary gets Kelly on the phone around the same time as the cops show up outside and that's when it really becomes a hostage situation. Greg says if anyone leaves before he sees Kelly, he'll start shooting, them and then himself. He makes them move so he can see them all and Tommy clings to Adam's hand while the police try to talk to Greg.

　

"Adam," Tommy whispers, he has faith that the cops can do something, but right now he's a hostage and he's a little afraid and he knows it's a cliché, but there in a desperate situation and he has to make a confession to Adam.

　

"Yeah," Adam says back quietly.

　

"I'm in love with you," Tommy blurts out and he's pretty sure the woman next to him heard, because she says softly, like she can't help it 'awww' before realizing that they are hostages to a suicidal man right now. Her attention goes back to Greg at the counter.

　

"What? I, why have you never said anything? Oh and I'm totally in love with you, too, by the way. I just thought you weren't interested in me," Adam says in a rush and Tommy feels something loosen in his chest. He's a hostage, but at least something is going his way today, Adam loves him.

　

"I'm kind of kinky and I thought it would freak you out," Tommy says really softly because desperate situation or not, a bunch of other hostages do not need to know what he likes in the bedroom.

　

"Oh, I knew that already," Adam shrugs.

　

"What? How can you know that?" Tommy asks with a frown.

　

"Well at Brad's birthday, you hooked up with a guy in the bathroom and I heard him call you all kinds of names and you seemed to really like it. And last time Sasha had a party, you got really drunk and tried to explain to Taylor how you worked out you were into verbal humiliation. I've also heard you talking about spanking, riding crops, gags, nipple clamps and breath play," Adam explains and Tommy feels his face flush.

　

"So it doesn't put you off?" Tommy asks.

　

"No, I'd like to try some of those things with you," Adam tells him and before Tommy can celebrate a gun goes off, loud and sudden and Tommy spins to look, hoping that Mary, that poor, innocent, in the wrong place at the wrong time girl, hasn't been hurt.

　

She hasn't been, the police are surging in and Tommy thinks one of them must have fired. Greg is surrounded and the cops start to lead out the hostages. Tommy keeps his hand in Adam's, he can't believe this happened today. They just came to get some lunch, to talk, he hadn't expected a suicidal man with a gun or to confess his feelings to Adam, but when he sees the way Adam is looking at him when they get outside, he's almost glad it happened, glad he was so afraid that he finally told Adam the truth. 

　

 

+++++++++++++++++  
　

Three months later

　

"Slut," The word rolls off Adam's tongue and makes Tommy shiver where he is laid out on the bed, flat on his bed, naked, Adam standing there fully clothed watching him. 

　

"Look at you, all spread out just waiting to take it. You love being filled with my cock, don't you, you filthy slut," Adam purrs.

　

"I do," Tommy agrees, face flushed.

　

"My little cock whore," Adam says, running his hand down Tommy's chest, skipping past his cock and coming to land between Tommy's spread legs. He's already lubed and stretched, had been waiting for Adam like this to come home from work, just like Adam had phoned him at lunch time and asked him to do. Tommy loves obeying Adam's orders. They've been doing this for a little while now and Adam just gets better and better, for someone who was supposedly vanilla before they got together.

　

"Adam," Tommy whines.

　

"So desperate for it aren't you," Adam says, as he slips two fingers into Tommy's body, making pleasure zip through his veins.

　

"Slut," Adam chuckles and then he's unzipping his pants and straddling Tommy on the bed, still fully clothed. Tommy doesn't know what it is about Adam being fully clothed when he's naked that does it for him, but it really does. Just like the name calling, it's humiliating, but he likes it.

　

"Beg for it, whore," Adam orders.

　

"Please, fuck me," Tommy says, his face flushing red, but he's so turned on.

　

"No," Adam says, his fingers going still when they had been thrusting into Tommy's body.

　

"Please Adam. Please. I need you to fuck me, need you in me, please," Tommy begs.

　

"That's better," Adam says with a smile, rolling on a condom. He replaces his fingers with his cock and Tommy moans loudly, he needed this, needs the way Adam makes him feel.

　

"Such a shameless little slut," Adam says, sounding way too happy about that, because Tommy might like being humiliated a little, but Adam likes the verbal humiliation too. He loves that Tommy is a slut, but just for him, that Tommy is desperate for cock, as long as it is Adam's.

　

"Fuck," Tommy moans as Adam thrusts slowly, teasingly into his body.

　

"Want more?" Adam asks.

　

"Yes," Tommy whines.

　

"Then ask nicely," Adam smirks and Adam does like to hear him beg.

　

"Please, more, I need it," Tommy pants.

　

"Why do you need it?" Adam asks.

　

"Because I'm a whore," Tommy gasps.

　

"Who's whore?" Adam says firmly.

　

"Yours," Tommy moans and Adam starts to thrust faster and a little rougher and Tommy is begging to come after a few thrusts, his hands scrambling at Adam's back, nails digging in and Adam leans down to kiss him, rough and possessive.

　

"I need to come, please, Adam, please," Tommy begs.

　

"Such a pretty little cock-slut. Seen as you asked nicely, you can come," Adam wraps a hand around Tommy's cock and helps push him over the edge even quicker and not long after Adam is joining him, coming with a muffled shout and Tommy is still feeling dopey and out of it when Adam pulls out and starts cleaning them both up. He doesn't really pay attention until Adam's presses a soft kiss to his lips and gets into bed naked, cuddling him close.

　

Tommy can't say he's glad they were held hostage, he feels really bad for Greg, because he was just an ordinary guy till things started to go wrong in his life and it spiralled out of control. At the same time, Tommy is mad at Greg because of what he did, pointing the gun at Mary, holding them all hostage. But if not for that desperate situation, Tommy wouldn't be here, he'd have never confessed his love to Adam or told him about his kinks. So he's conflicted about what happened all those months ago, but damn glad that he is here with Adam.

　

The End.


End file.
